


Quiet time

by FallibleFabrial (The_Big_Wee_Hag)



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Double Drabble, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Big_Wee_Hag/pseuds/FallibleFabrial
Summary: Some things he knew he'd miss. But there was one thing Neal didn't think of before leaving the University





	Quiet time

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by how much of a Neal Neal is.

Neal had known that he’d be living a much different life in page training from the one he’d been accustomed to at the University. 

He'd known there would be fighting, and that he’d have to learn to fight.  
He hadn't, however, realized that there would be **Fighting** in the **LIBRARY**. 

he wanted quietly read about a interesting healing technique developed in Galla in 143! Instead, 30 minutes into taking notes on the riveting explanation, a two brawling pages slammed into his table, knocking his ink bottle asunder and ruining his notes. 

Neal Sighed. He did not need to deal with this right now. He had just starting to understand the implications of the Gallan technique when paired with the beginner spells he'd learned.

at this rate, he'd never fully learn to heal. His nightmare was that one day, he'd be the only mage in a group of soldiers, and someone he cared about would get hurt. His brothers might have lived if one of the knights with them had been trained to heal. 

 

That evening, when kel changed into a shirt and breeches after dinner, Neal followed her and closed the door behind him. "I'd like a word", he said.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Fic! I hope it went well - PLEASE leave feedback
> 
> I've been reading all the stuff that people post, and want to contribute some of my own.


End file.
